jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2009
Literaturtipp Woche 1, 2009 left|120px|Die Verschollenen Die Verschollenen ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der an die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie anknüpft. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2007 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Das amerikanische Original, welches unter dem Titel Survivor's Quest veröffentlicht wurde, ist bereits seit Februar 2004 erhältlich. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse achtzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (22 NSY). Die broschierte Ausgabe enthält außerdem noch den Bonus-Roman Ein gefährlicher Handel. Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade werden von den Chiss eingeladen, mit ihnen die Überreste eines gescheiterten Projektes der alten Republik zu untersuchen: Vor über fünfzig Jahren wollte man in ferne Galaxien vorstoßen, als Thrawn alles vernichtete. Am Fundort eingetroffen, stellen Luke und Mara überrascht fest, dass es noch immer Überlebende der Mission gibt ... mehr Woche 2, 2009 left|120px|Schatten der Vergangenheit Schatten der Vergangenheit ist der erste Teil der Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2000 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünfzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (19 NSY). 19 Jahre sind seit „Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter“ vergangen. Das Imperium steht vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch. Hilflos muss es mitansehen, wie die Neue Republik Unterstützung von unabhängigen Systemen bekommt. Mit den neuen Machtverhältnissen wächst auch die Gefahr von Unruhen, und Prinzessin Leia hat alle Hände voll zu tun, die entstehenden Interessenkonflikte unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zu allem Überfluß treffen Han Solo und Luke Skywalker bei Angriffen von Piraten auf Klone – und als deren Anführer gibt sich kein geringerer als Thrawn aus, der gefürchtete Kriegsherr, der vor mehr als 10 Jahren für tot erklärt wurde. Der Frieden im Universum steht erneut vor der Zerreißprobe ... mehr Woche 3, 2009 left|120px|Palpatines Auge Palpatines Auge ist der erste Teil der Callista Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Barbara Hambly geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 1996 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (12 NSY). Eine gefährliche Mission für Prinzessin Leia: Gemeinsam mit Han und Chewbacca will sie den lang vergessenen Planeten Belsavis erforschen - der Legende nach sollen hier, in den verborgenen Höhlen unter der eisigen Oberfläche, die letzten der Jedi Zuflucht gefunden haben. Doch niemand, so scheint es, ist je von dort zurückgekehrt... Währenddessen wird Luke Skywalker von unheilvollen Träumen zu einem mysteriösen Asteroidenfeld geführt. Dort entdeckt er eine Waffe aus den Tagen des Imperiums, die dem Todesstern in nichts nachsteht: Palpatines Auge. Seit über dreißig Jahren wird das komplexe Waffensystem vom Geist Callistas, einer jungen Jedi, kontrolliert. Einst hatte sie die todbringende Maschine stoppen können, doch nun droht sich die komplexe Programmierung durchzusetzen. Luke und Callista müssen alles daran setzen, um sie zu stoppen - denn Palpatines Auge macht sich unerbittlich auf den Weg, um Belsavis zu vernichten... mehr Woche 4, 2009 left|120px|Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand wurde von Tom Veitch geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 1995 von Carlsen in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Ersten Sith-Kriegs. Am 16. Juli 2008 brachte Panini eine Neuauflage von Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter auf den Markt, die die Geschichte Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand enthält. Schon seit Jahrtausenden führen überall im Universum die unerschrockenen Jedi-Ritter ständig währenden Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite der Macht. Ihre Geheimnisse und Legenden sind in allen strahlenden Einzelheiten festgehalten in den kristallinen Speichern des Jedi-Holocrons. Dieser Band schildert die Abenteuer der jungen Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma und Nomi Sunrider viertausend Jahre vor der Geburt Luke Skywalkers auf dem Planeten Onderon, den kriegführende Stämme unter sich aufgeteilt haben... mehr Woche 5, 2009 left|120px|Der Meister der Täuschung Der letzte Jedi – Der Meister der Täuschung ist der neunte Roman der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2008 vom Panini-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rache der Sith (18 VSY). Alderaan ist ein friedlicher Planet und Senator Bail Organa möchte, dass dies auch so bleibt. Doch die Anwesenheit des Imperiums beginnt langsam ihren Schatten über die Idylle zu werfen – und Spione und Verräter positionieren sich auf den Pfaden, die zur politischen Macht führen. Alderaan birgt auch ein Geheimnis. Eines, von dem die Zukunft der Jedi abhängt. Doppelagent Ferus Olin hat vom Imperator die strikte Anweisung, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften und es gleichzeitig zu schützen. Doch diese Entdeckung wirft düstere Fragen über seine eigene Vergangenheit auf und bringt ihn in Konflikt mit einem weiteren ehemaligen Jedi – dem dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Vader. mehr Woche 25, 2009 120px|link=Blutlinien Blutlinien ist der zweite Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im August 2006 von Del Rey in Amerika unter dem Titel Bloodlines veröffentlicht worden. In Deutschland erschien es am 11. Februar 2009. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Die Rebellion innerhalb der Neuen Republik droht die Galaxis zu zerreißen. Doch Jacen Solo, inzwischen ein vollendeter Meister der Macht, hat eigene Pläne, um der Welt Frieden und Ordnung zurückzubringen. Gelenkt von seiner Sith-Mentorin Lumiya beschreitet er den Weg seines Großvaters – Darth Vader! Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne . mehr Woche 28, 2009 120px|link=Die Macht des Todessterns Die Macht des Todessterns ist ein 479-seitiger Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig von dem Bau des Ersten Todessterns, dessen erste Einsätze und schließlich von seiner Zerstörung erzählt. Hierbei wird aus der Sicht verschiedener Wesen und Personen erzählt, und erklärt, wie sie auf den Todesstern gekommen sind und was sie zum Aufbau von diesem beigetragen haben, sowie von deren späteren Schicksal. Der Roman wurde in einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Michael Reaves und Steve Perry geschrieben und kam im Original am 16. Oktober 2007 und in Deutschland im Juli 2008 heraus. Das Buch spielt einige Jahre vor bis kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Der Todesstern – die gewaltigste Waffe, die jemals im Imperium ersonnen wurde; groß wie ein Mond und mit ausreichend Feuerkraft ausgestattet, um einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten. Doch der Todesstern wäre wertlos gewesen, hätte es nicht Tausende von Männern und Frauen gegeben, die ihn gesteuert und die Waffensysteme bedient haben. Wer waren diese Männer und Frauen? Was hat sie dazu gebracht, sich an Bord dieses Monstrums zu begeben? Waren sie freiwillig dort – oder hatte man sie gezwungen? Dies ist ihre Geschichte... mehr Woche 31, 2009 120px|link=Flucht ins Ungewisse Flucht ins Ungewisse ist der erste Teil der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist im März des Jahres 1994 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (11 NSY). Seit dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz über den Imperator und der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns sind sieben Jahre vergangen. Luke Skywalker, der letzte überlebende Jedi-Meister, ist mit den Vorbereitungen zur Gründung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens beschäftigt. Auf Eol Sha, einem dem Untergang geweihten Planeten, gerät er in eine Falle. Der Krieg geht weiter - gegen einen schlimmeren Feind hat die Neue Republik noch nicht gekämpft. mehr Woche 41, 2009 120px|link=Der Schwarmkrieg Der Schwarmkrieg ist der dritte und somit letzte Roman der Dunklen-Nest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Dezember 2006 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht worden. Im August 2008 ist es auch in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 32 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (36 NSY). Der Konflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks ist zum offenen Krieg geworden. Jetzt droht er, die ganze Galaxis in Brand zu setzen, und die Killiks würden im Fall ihres Sieges nicht zögern, alles Leben darin ihrem Kollektivgeist hinzuzufügen. Luke Skywalker sammelt die Macht der Neuen Jedi um sich - doch nicht einmal er weiß, ob sie die entsetzlichen Pläne der Killiks vereiteln können... 35 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. mehr Woche 42, 2009 120px|link=Union Der Comic Union wurde vom Dino-Verlag im Jahr 2000 im dritten Sonderband veröffentlicht. Die Geschichte wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und von Robert Teranishi sowie Chris Chuckry gezeichnet. Die Handlung erzählt von der Hochzeit zwischen Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade. Der größte Held der Rebellion heiratet die berüchtigte Ex-Geheimagentin des toten Imperators Palpatine. Die Hochzeit des Jedi-Meisters Luke Skywalker und der „Hand des Imperators“ Mara Jade ist mehr als nur eine Verbindung zwischen zwei charismatischen Gestalten des Bürgerkriegs. Es ist ein Unterpfand der Hoffnung für die seit Jahrzehnten verfeindeten Parteien des Imperiums und der Allianz. Mit der Heirat von Luke und Mara rückt die Möglichkeit einer friedlichen Koexistenz in greifbare Nähe. Doch einige Splittergruppen des geschlagenen Imperiums geben nicht auf und lauern auf ihre Chance. Sie wollen die Union zwischen Skywalker und Jade zur Bluthochzeit werden lassen... mehr Woche 43, 2009 120px|link=The Clone Wars (Roman) The Clone Wars ist ein Roman von Karen Traviss, der erstmals am 26. Juli 2009 beim amerikanischen Verlag Del Rey erschienen ist und gleichzeitig mit der Handlung des Kinofilms The Clone Wars im Jahre 22 VSY spielt. Die deutsche Übersetzung Daniel Bergström wurde am 14. April 2009 bei Blanvalet veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zum Jugendroman sind die Zitate nicht mit dem Film identisch und der Roman von Karen Traviss enthält weitere Szenen von Dooku, Ziro und Jabba. Wie alle Romane von Karen Traviss steht am Anfang jedes Kapitels ein zum Denken anregendes Zitat, das sich auf die Handlung bezieht. Die Separatisten, angeführt von dem dunklen Sith-Lord Count Dooku, gewinnen immer mehr Einfluss. Noch leistet die Republik unter der Führung Kanzler Palpatines und der Jedi mit ihrer riesigen Klonarmee Widerstand. Doch ihre Hoffnungen ruhen auf dem jungen Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker, seinem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und seiner Padawan Ahsoka. Aber die Falle, die Count Dooku und seine Meisterassassinin längst für sie aufgestellt haben, scheint keinen Ausweg offen zu lassen... mehr Woche 44, 2009 120px|link=Intrigen) Intrigen ist der erste Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und ist im Mai 2006 von Del Rey in Amerika unter dem Titel Betrayal veröffentlicht worden. Im Oktober 2008 ist er auch in Deutschland bei Blanvalet erschienen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Endlich herrscht Friede in der Galaxis. Doch die Ruhe ist trügerisch, denn Corellia fühlt sich von der Galaktischen Allianz bevormundet und strebt nach Unabhängigkeit. Luke Skywalker schickt den Jedi Jacen Solo und seinen eigenen Sohn Ben nach Corellia, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Doch die größte Gefahr für die Allianz geht gar nicht von Corellia aus ... '' mehr Woche 45, 2009 120px|link=Die Mission der Rebellen) 'Die Mission der Rebellen' ist der zweite Roman der X-Wing-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und ist im Mai 1997 bei Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zweieinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (6,5 NSY). ''Die Rebellen-Allianz muss Coruscant erobern, die schwer befestigte Zentralwelt des alten Imperiums, auf der noch immer Ysanne Isard herrscht. Da aber Coruscant mit militärischen Mitteln alleine nicht einzunehmen ist, erhält die Sonderstaffel den Befehl zu einem höchst riskanten Kommandounternehmen: Wedge Antilles und seine Leute sollen in unterschiedlichen Tarnungen auf Coruscant einsickern und die Verteidigungsschilde lahmlegen. Ein Auftrag, der schon unter normalen Bedingungen kaum zu erfüllen ist - doch es wird noch viel schwieriger, wenn man einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen hat... '' mehr Woche 46, 2009 120px|link=Die Feuertaufe) 'Die Feuertaufe' ist ein 319-seitiger ''Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Anakin Skywalker zu Zeiten der Klonkriege behandelt. Das Buch wurde von David Sherman und Dan Cragg geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2004 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwischen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. mehr Woche 47, 2009 120px|link=Verräter) Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter ist der dreizehnte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Matthew Stover geschrieben und ist im Juni des Jahres 2006 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong mit Coruscant das Herz der Neuen Republik eingenommen haben, fürchten selbst die Tapfersten, dass die übermächtigen Feinde nicht mehr zu schlagen sind. Doch unerwartet zeigt sich eine neue Hoffnung: Der totgeglaubte Jacen Solo hat überlebt. Er befindet sich in der Obhut von Vergere, einem Wesen, dessen Ansichten kaum zu ergründen und dessen Grausamkeiten kaum zu ertragen sind. '' ''Diese Meisterin unfasslicher Künste lehrt den jungen Jedi-Ritter eine bisher unbekannte Art, die Macht zu gebrauchen... ''mehr Woche 48, 2009 120px|link=Die Klauen des Drachen) 'Die Klauen des Drachen' ist der 42. Sonderband des Panini Verlags und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte aus der ''Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (137 NSY). Vor sieben Jahren musste Padawan Cade Skywalker mit ansehen, wie sich sein eigener Vater opfert, um ihm die Flucht vor den Sith zu ermöglichen. Als Pirat und Kopfgeldjäger vertuscht Cade seine wahre Herkunft. Doch in einem weiteren Aufeinandertreffen mit den Mördern seines Vaters, den Sith, greift Cade erneut zum Lichtschwert! Er stellt sich seiner Vergangenheit – und seiner Bestimmung... Während Groß-Moff Nyna Calixte ein Bündnis zwischen Imperium und Sith schmiedete, um die Galaxie in einem festen Würgegriff halten zu können, stößt Darth Krayt Imperator Roan Fel vom Thron. Und mit diesem Sonderband lüftet sich das Geheimnis um den mysteriösen Legacy-Charakter, den selbst ernannten Herrscher des „Sith-Imperiums“ Darth Krayt! Brandneue Enthüllungen um das Vermächtnis der Skywalker-Familie... und Obi-Wan Kenobis! mehr Woche 49, 2009 120px|link=Alle Welten und Schauplätze) Alle Welten und Schauplätze ist ein 176-seitiger Bildband, welcher sämtliche Schauplätze aller Star-Wars-Filme behandelt. Dazu gehören die Welten und Handlungsorte, die in den Filmen Die dunkle Bedrohung, Angriff der Klonkrieger, Die Rache der Sith, Eine neue Hoffnung, Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in Erscheinung treten. Dabei wird anhand von Querschnittszeichnungen, 3D-Landkarten und Schlachtplänen Einzelheiten zu diversen Gerätschaften, Charakteren und Ereignissen veranschaulicht. Das Buch wurde von Kirstin Lund, Simon Beecroft, Kerrie Dougherty und James Luceno geschrieben und von Richard Chasemore sowie Hans Jenssen illustriert. Daneben agierte Curtis Saxton als Berater und Bernd Perplies übernahm die Übersetzung in die deutsche Sprache. Das Buch enthält ein Vorwort, welches von Gavin Bocquet, Produktionsdesigner der Episoden I-III, geschrieben wurde. Der Bildband ist in Deutschland seit November 2005 erhältlich. mehr Woche 51, 2009 120px|link=Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters ist der fünfte Roman der Young Jedi Knights-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson und Rebecca Moesta geschrieben und ist im Januar des Jahres 1999 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse neunzehn Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (23 NSY). Der Roman ist auch im Sammelband zusammen mit Lichtschwerter und Angriff auf Yavin 4 erhältlich. Auf Kashyyyk, dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Unbekannte verüben einen Anschlag auf das Computercenter: Hinter dem Überfall steckt offenbar Jacens und Jainas ehemaliger Freund Zekk. Der ist wild entschlossen, Dunkler Lord des zweiten Imperiums zu werden- und es gibt nur zwei Menschen, die den Abtrünnigen noch aufhalten können... '' ''Sie wurden geboren, als das Imperium unterging. In ihnen fließt das Blut der Skywalkers. Sie repräsentieren die neue Generation der Jedi-Ritter: Jacen und Jaina, die Kinder von Prinzessin Leia Organa und Han Solo, Erben und Hüter der Macht. mehr Woche 52, 2009 120px|link=Gejagt Gejagt ist der vierte Roman der Boba-Fett-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Elizabeth Hand geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2003 vom Dino Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Wochen nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY). Nach seinem riskanten Ausflug auf den Planeten Aargau ist der junge Boba Fett auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine gelandet. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Schwerverbrechern, Söldnern und Dieben. Um das Erbe seines Vaters anzutreten, muss sich Boba mit dem größten Verbrecher-Fürsten der Galaxis einlassen: Jabbe the Hutt. Doch dieser ist nicht gerade leicht zu finden und noch viel schwerer zu beeindrucken. Als Boba ihn schließlich aufstöbert, macht ihm Jabba ein äußerst gefährliches Angebot: ein einziger Auftrag – eine einzige Chance. Es gibt da jemanden mit dem der Hutte noch eine Rechnung offen hat und Boba soll sie begleichen. Es wird die größte Herausforderung, der sich der junge Kopfgeldjäger jemals stellen musste – und sie wird seine Zukunft bestimmen. mehr